Betrothed
by MEB24
Summary: What happens when Bloom is not allowed to see Sky? What happens when she finds out she's betrothed to someone? Will her and Sky find a way back together? or will Bloom do what her parents say? Please read terrible at summaries BloomxSky and BloomxOC
1. Chapter 1

This my first story and this is a BloomxOC. I hope you guys like it

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the day of Bloom and Sky's first date; Bloom was getting ready with her best friends Stella, Techna, Aisha, Musa, and Flora. Stella curled Blooms fiery red hair in loose curls. Flora and Aisha were putting Bloom's makeup on her pale skin waiting for Musa and Techna to pick out a dress so they could put some eye shadow on. They all were having the time of their life in the common room helping Bloom get ready for her date.

Meanwhile Flora and Aisha were waiting for Musa and Techna to pick out a dress so they could match it with eye shadow. Finally Flora said "Hurry up you two we still need to pick out a dress"

Musa then said "We can't there are too many" then Musa picked two random dresses up. One was green floor length dress with long sleeves and it had sparkles. The other one was a light blue floor length dress with two light blue straps. Musa showed them to Bloom and asked her "Which one do you like best?"

Bloom replied saying "The blue one."

Musa said "There now that is settled. Now you guys can finally stop complaining and continue with her makeup."

Aisha then said "Finally"

Bloom was finally ready for her date and she had on the light blue dress she picked out earlier and her hair was curled and was wearing a necklace Sky gave her for her birthday that she never took off.

Sky arrived and Bloom left with him to the dragon, which was a new restaurant that just opened up. On the way to the restaurant Sky asked "Are you excited for tonight my love?"

Bloom replied "More than ever Sky, I can't wait."

Sky was holding a red heart shaped box in his hand, while looking at Bloom and her looking at him with loving eyes. He was going to give her the gift when they were at the restaurant, but figured he should do it on the way there. He finally said "I want to give this to you it's the heart of Eraklyon and I want you to have it because you are my true love."

Bloom replied "Thank you Sky, it's beautiful I love it and also you are my true love." Sky put the pendant around her neck while Bloom continued to say "I will never as long as I love you."

* * *

How was the first chapter? could you review so I know how I did?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they arrived at the dragon they went into the restaurant and the beautiful white roses with red curtains and hardwood floors. They both sat down at the table talking to each other and waiting to be served. They were finally served Bloom ordered salmon and Sky ordered steak. Once they were done eating Bloom spotted her parents Marion and Oritel. Her parents spotted her with Sky and they were in deep trouble because it was forbidden for someone to see someone from Eraklyon if they were from Domino and vice versa.

Bloom said to Sky disappointed "Look who's here."

Sky looked to see who it was and saw the king and queen of Domino and then said to Bloom with urgency "We need to get out of here now"

Bloom then said "I know but how without being spotted." They were thinking, and hid behind some plants and then Marion spotted them both, but they weren't sure who she was with. Marion went up to the both of them and then realized who she was with, Sky prince of Eraklyon. Marion then yelled at Bloom "Bloom what are you doing out with him. You know you are not allowed to this boy and you are engaged to another. We are going home right now."

Oritel added "And you are not going back to Alfea. You are to go straight to your room when we get home and in three days you will meet your betrothed."

Bloom looked at Sky longingly and then Oritel stood in front of Sky and forced Bloom to leave. She ran out sobbing and the royal family left Sky standing there alone at the restaurant and went home to Domino. When the family was home Bloom went straight to her room crying on the way there. After awhile Bloom fell asleep in her bedroom.

While Bloom was in her bedroom Oritel and Marion were talking with each other in the study. "I think we were a little hard on Bloom Oritel." Marion said worriedly

"Nonsense she is betrothed she shouldn't be seeing anyone anyway especially someone from Eraklyon and she also needs to learn to be more responsible one day she will run this kingdom without us and I don't want to see her regret anything." Oritel said

Marion looked at her husband and knew that nothing was going to change in his decision so she decided to leave it alone. She then said "I'm going to bed honey alright."

"alright sweety" they kissed each other and Marion left the room while Oritel was thinking of what was best for his kingdom.

* * *

That was that chapter hoped you guys enjoyed it and please review I want to know how I did.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the characters. And thanks for the reviews form fireyes356 and Aly. Enjoy chapter three

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day King Oritel ordered a servant to wake Bloom from her slumber. Bloom was a mess still wearing the dress she wore last night and her makeup was rubbed off her face onto her pillow as well as smudged all over her face. The servant King Oritel ordered came in and said "It's time to get up Bloom. The King would like to speak to you." Bloom was going to say something, but then she realized she shouldn't say it. Bloom then got out of bed and cleaned herself up and dressed in a simple white dress and headed downstairs to the throne room where she expected her father.

Bloom finally came into the throne room to talk with her father. He was sitting on his throne that her betrothed will sit on and her next to him. Now Bloom was standing in front of him waiting for him to say something.

Finally King Oritel said "Bloom you completely disrespected my orders. Please try to understand me and your mother are doing this for you."

"I can't believe this! You think you are trying to benefit my life by pairing me up with some random prince!" Bloom shouted angrily at her father

Oritel said calmly "I am trying to make sure your life is secured and you have someone to take care of you. You will understand in the future darling."

"Yes your majesty I understand how completely unfair your being." Bloom stormed off and Oritel was going to stop her, but realized nothing would anyway. Bloom was headstrong and nothing could stop her when she was pissed off.

Seeing Bloom run to her room once again Marion went her husband to see what had happened during the talk. When she arrived in the room she asked her husband "how was the talk?"

"Let's just say it could have been worse. What are we going to do with that girl?" Oritel said

"Honey you just have to give it time. She'll come around eventually."

"I hope your right Marion because I only want what's best. Do you think we're doing the right thing by keeping her away from Sky?"

"Oritel remember it wasn't the rule we made up it was Errendor that had made it up and I guess after losing me he didn't want anything to happen to his son. I just don't want to get into trouble." Marion said and then left the room.

When Marion left the room she decided to head out to the garden and see Bloom. She knew she would be there because that was her favorite spot and she knew that was the place where her daughter cleared her head. "Hey Bloom are you alright?" Marion asked

Bloom looked at her mother annoyed that she was even there because it wasn't just her father forbidding her from seeing Sky but also her mother. She then said rhetorically "What do you think?" then she paused for moment and ranted to her mother about how unreasonably they were being.

Marion replied to this saying "Honey it's not our decision to forbid you from seeing Sky." she then paused and looked at how miserable her daughter was and then said "It's not our law that forbids anyone from Domino to see someone from Eraklyon. But It's the King of Eraklyon who made up this law and we're only going along with it so no one from Eraklyon will get in trouble.

Bloom then said her mother "I don't care about these stupid laws I just don't want to marry some random prince that's all."

"I know that you are hurt by this daughter, but your father and I are just trying to ensure that you have security Okay?" Marion stated to Bloom

Bloom said "Fine" and went on to say "I'll meet him and we'll see I guess."

Marion said to the princess "That's my girl" and kissed on her forehead and left the garden to go inside.

Bloom sat there thinking about what has happened since the last time she saw Sky. She wanted to see him again and decided she would. She called her friends and asked them for help to see Sky one last time. There plan was to sneak out when her parents were asleep and leave to see Sky. She said to her friends on the phone "Do you guys have contact with Sky?" Bloom asked this because never knowing with his schedule if was on Eraklyon or at red fountain.

Stela said in reply "Yeah he's at Red Fountain we'll tell him all about it. I'm sure he will be up for it. bye Bloom."

Bloom was so excited for the night and ran to her room to pick out her outfit.

While Bloom was running to her room though Oritel saw her happiness and thought to himself that she was excited to see her betrothed.

* * *

That was that chapter. tell me what you think. I have no idea whne my next update will be it will be soon maybe the end of the week Thursday or sooner. I don't really have a schedule for my story, but thanks for reading and please review I want to know how I'm doing. Oh and almost forgot I want your input on what Bloom's betrothed should be named. I'm terrible with guys name. I have a few ideas, but I'd like to hear yours.


	4. Chapter 4

I have finally put up the next chapter. Sorry it tooki so long I caught up in school and other things haven't had much time, but I decided to sit down and write so here it is and oh I don't own any of the characters except for Emilia and the Prince

* * *

Chapter 4

That night Bloom had to sneak out of her kingdom to see her beloved Sky. Sky was waiting just outside the castle gat, knowing that if he went into the castle he would get caught by either the guard of Oritel and Marion and would be sent back to Eraklyon.

After waiting what seemed like forever Bloom came out and ran to Sky as he lifted her.

"Bloom it's so good to see you. I missed you so much we should never be apart again." Sky said

Bloom replied "I know Sky, but what about my parents. Don't you see they don't approve and I've been already betrothed." Bloom sighed and then continued "There is no way out of this once my dad has made up a decision I can't change it."

"So what you're saying is this is our last night that we can be together?" Sky questioned

"Sky don't make this so complicated I want to be with you, but I can't disobey my parents I also wouldn't be setting a good example for my kingdom I'm sorry. Let's just enjoy this last night together okay." Bloom said

"Alright, Bloom where do you want to go then?" Sky asked

"Well I was thinking if it's our last night we should go to Lake Roccaluce."

"Alright let's go." Bloom went into the small ship and behind was Sky and they left for their destination.

"It's so beautiful here Sky" Bloom and Sky sat down next to each other up against a tree and Sky wrapped an arm around Bloom. They both were looking at the sky and enjoying what they had together. Bloom had started crying. It just hit her that it was the last time she could ever kiss him or hug him and she would be meeting this prince tomorrow.

"Bloom are you okay sweetie?" Sky looked at her eyes that were full of salt water

"Yeah Sky I'm fine I just-" Bloom stopped she couldn't say anymore she was too upset to say anymore

Sky began to hold Bloom for dear life and said "It's okay I love you and don't you forget it."

Bloom looked at him and did not want to let go of this moment. She didn't want it to be over.

Sky and Bloom held each other for a little while longer and then Sky dropped Bloom back off at her kingdom and had left for Eraklyon.

Bloom quietly snuck back into the castle, but the guard had noticed her and seized her.

"Who goes there?" one of the guards said

"It is I Princess Bloom Fairy of the Dragon Flame." she said back

"What are you doing out at this time of night your father has strict orders to not let you out of the castle until you meet your prince?" he questioned back

"I-I" Bloom stumbled she didn't have an excuse and then she said "Please don't tell him I needed to see someone one last time that was why I was out I had to tell Sky goodbye one last time." Bloom said

Understanding the guard said "alright then go to your room. I won't tell King Oritel and be quiet I suspect the king is up for a late night snack."

Bloom left the guard not knowing that he was her betrothed secretly. The prince just smiled brightly at her and remembered what had happened earlier that day.

Flashback 

While Bloom was crying in her room The Prince of Melody, Mason, had showed up and escorted to the presence chamber to meet up with King Oritel.

"You're Majesty" Mason had said noticing he was sitting on the throne

"So I see you had come early. I was hoping you wouldn't come until tomorrow." King Oritel had said

The prince of Melody had replied "I was just curious to see her. I'm now is a bad time?"

"It is" Oritel said "We only just gave Bloom the news after all our kingdom has only just begun to thrive again I haven't had time to tell her."

"So I will leave until then tomorrow give the princess a little more time until I meet her" Mason had said

"No, no you are already here so you might as well stay, but you should dress up as a guard that way she won't suspect you and you can reveal yourself to her tomorrow is that alright?"

"Yes it is I've always wanted to be a guard." Mason smiled at the king and went with King Oritel to get ready.

End of Flashback

Not noticing the guard smiling she went around the corner o0f the castle and she transformed and flew up to her window to get into her room so she wouldn't get caught. When she was in her room she realized Oritel was in there and once again Oritel started yelling at her.

"I can't believe you Bloom." Oritel said angrily "You were supposed to stay in the castle until tomorrow. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I had to see Sky daddy." Bloom said

"What?" Oritel shouted loudly as if the whole kingdom could hear him

"Let me finish" Bloom replied "That was the last time I am going to see Sky. I needed to see him to say goodbye and I will meet my betrothed and will marry him."

Oritel said "I'm still not happy that you disobeyed me, but I am happy that you have agreed to marry the prince." Oritel left the room and went back to bed while princess Bloom fell into her queen sized bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Well that was that chapter. thanks for reading and please I like review so please review and thank again for that chapter. The next chapter will surely be longer as I have written part of it and will be up shortly


	5. Chapter 5

Finished Chapter 5 I you guys enjoy it. I've started on Chapter 6 and I don't know when I will be done. Finals are coming up for me so I will try and get the next chapter done.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day Bloom woke up to her lady in waiting opening her curtains, while Bloom just rolled under her covers to try to get some more sleep.

"Princess it's time for you to wake up." said the maid

Bloom grumbled "Go away and let me sleep Emilia." Bloom said to her maid

"Now Princess under your fathers orders I am here to get you ready for this special day." Emilia then pulled the covers and pillows off of Bloom and continued saying "It's not every day you meet who you are going to marry. Princess you need to get up."

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." the fairy responded "What are we doing today anyway?"

"We are going to make you look gorgeous for your meeting with your prince."

Bloom cringed at the word her prince she wasn't used to it quite yet and to her the prince she was going to marry wasn't her prince, Sky was. Passing this thought Bloom asked "What am I going to wear anyways?

"Your mother has brought you a new dress and a corset to go with your dress." the lady in waiting replied

"Not a corset I can't breathe in those things and they are so uncomfortable." Bloom whined

The maid then said "I'm sorry madam, but your parents ordered this. I'm going to draw you a bath now."

Okay I'll be in there in a few." Bloom went to go take off the clothes she fell asleep in from the previous night. Then Bloom went to her bathroom where Emilia was waiting for her. Bloom climbed into the bathtub and Emilia had scrubbed her clean. It was strange for Bloom to be washed by another person even after a few months. It was Domino's customs, a little old fashioned but they were still the customs and she had to get used to it.

Once Bloom was done with her bath Emilia got her new corset that Bloom had despised. "Do I really have to wear that thing?" Bloom complained

Emilia said "Orders are orders princess now come here so we can get your corset on."

Bloom stood there not wanting to feel the pain it would bring her. She eventually walked towards Emilia slowly while Emilia grabbed her aggressively trying to get her to hurry up and get ready. Bloom put the corset on and her lady in waiting pulled the strings in the back to tighten it.

"Ugh!" Bloom complained "I can hardly breathe in this thing."

"Just a little more tighter." the maid said this while Bloom was leaning up against the bed post. "and done, now turn around and let me see you." Bloom turned aroung to show Emilia what the corset looked like on her. "Bloom it looks amazing on you."

Bloom went to go look in a mirror to see how it looked. "I look ridiculous" Bloom exclaimed who looked at her reflection and was not to her liking.

"Now you're only saying that because we haven't got the rest of you ready." the maid assured her "C'mon now miss let's get the dress on."

Bloom had put on the plain baby blue ball gown. Once the dress was on Bloom looked in the mirror and was stunned. "This dress is beautiful."

"It was your sister's dress." Marion came into check on her daughter to see how she was doing. "She wore it when she first met her betrothed before the attack."

Bloom looked at her mother astonished, too shocked to say anything. Then she responded "Really, it's a beautiful dress."

"Well that's enough chit chat let's finish getting you ready."

Meanwhile Oritel and the Prince were in the presence chamber waiting for Bloom to come down and he was a bit nervous.

"Is everything all set Oritel?" Mason questioned

"Yes it is, the engagement party will be in a few days to make it official."

"I can't wait to see her and meet her as myself and not as a guard."

All of a sudden an announce shouted "Presenting her royal highnesses Queen Marion and Princess Bloom" Mason was watching as Bloom came down the stairs stunned by how beautiful she was.

Bloom came toward Mason and her father. Her father said "Nice to see you today my daughter this is your betrothed his name is Mason and he is from the planet Melody."

Bloom replied "Hi Mason."

Mason said "Hello princess"

Then there was an awkward silence Bloom staring at the brunette prince with the darkest of green eyes while Mason was entranced with her stunning blue eyes and her beautiful long red-orange hair then breaking the silence Bloom said "Would you like to come out to the garden with me."

"I would love to princess." the prince had said

"Mason please call me Bloom." the orange haired girl said

"Okay Bloom let's go." Mason said

The two headed to the garden and sat on the bench, which happened to be where Bloom's favorite spot was and started talking to each other. "So, how do you like your stay?"

Mason said to her "It's nice, but bloom I have something to tell you to make our relationship honest."

Bloom responded "Okay?" she was confused because they had just met and she doesn't know what he was talking about in less...

"Well here goes nothing last night I was the guard that helped you. I had come early to see you because I was curious of you and I wanted to see you, but your father had disguised me as a guard because he wanted to give you a little more time before I had come." Bloom was just staring at Mason shocked of what she was hearing she had no idea it was him "I also know that you were with Sky prince of Eraklyon."

It took a little while for Bloom to respond, but then she asked "How do you know that?"

"Bloom may I remind you I was betrothed to you at birth before the destruction and I kept my eye on you while you were with Sky. Once I heard that there was a Bloom who was going to Alfea I knew it was too good to be true, but then I saw you with Sky and you had the same exact eyes as when you were a baby in the picture my parents gave me along with the same color hair."

Bloom didn't know how to take all this information in she was too shocked for word. "I don't know what to say. You've kept a picture of me all this time, but did you ever deliberately spied on me?"

Mason had to choose his words carefully not wanting to upset her. "I did, but the only time I didn't was the night I was a guard. I didn't want you getting hurt or anything."

"I can't believe you! How could you?" Bloom continued "I'm the strongest fairy and you didn't trust me." Bloom stood up and started to leave angrily

"Bloom wait!" Bloom stopped and turned around, while Mason started walking towards her and was only few inches away from "Bloom I'm sorry. I know you are furious with me. I guess my curiosity got the best of me in the end. Will you forgive me?

Bloom started crying feeling conflicted with herself not sure what to do. She knew if she would forgive him she would kiss him and Sky was still part of her heart. She also wanted to at the same time to be able to let go of Sky. "Mason I don't know what to say."

Mason then said "Say you'll kiss Me." then Mason leaned in and kissed her. Bloom then pulled away not wanting to and ran in crying still feeling conflicted.

Mason ran after her into the castle and he ran into Oritel. "Mason whatever is the matter?"

"It's Bloom sir. I think she feels conflicted with herself. She needs time to settle this in her heart she loves Sky and I know she's confused in finding a place for me." Mason said worriedly and wanted to go find Bloom

"Well, I'll go have Marion talk to her and we can wait for them to come down." Then Oritel left Mason sanding there to go find Marion "Oh there you are dear could you go talk to our daughter. She seems to be a little upset."

Marion left the king and went upstairs to Bloom's room and could hear sobbing "Bloom dear are you in there?"

"Go away!" Bloom was crying in her pillows too upset to deal with anyone at the moment.

Marion entered into Bloom's room and asked "What's the matter I thought everything was going so smoothly between you and Mason?"

Bloom replied "I'm so confused right now. I love Sky, but I think I'm falling for Mason."

"Well I'm glad to see you and Mason getting along so well together, but if you need a little more time to sort things out we'll give it to you. We understand in fact Daphne went through almost the same thing you did." Marion then left the room to let Bloom think a little more.

After an hour or two of being alone Bloom came down and Mason was watching her come down the stairs once again. When Bloom was standing in front of Mason she whispered to him "I'm ready. I've finally let go him."

Mason smiled at her and hugged her for dear life and Bloom stayed safely in his arms "I'm happy for you." knowing Bloom was ready this time Mason kissed and not backing away like last time Bloom melted into the kiss.

Oritel and Marion were standing just outside the room when they saw her and the prince. "Well, everything went swimmingly."

"She's beginning to fall for him. I'm so happy for her." Marion and Oritel then left not wanting

After kissing Bloom and the prince of Melody talked a little while longer asking each other about themselves. "I do have one question to ask you though."

"And what's that my princess?" Mason had said wanting her and himself wanting to be able to get a little closer

"Well, how did you not appear in a jealous rage knowing that I was with Sky?" Bloom questioned

"I couldn't I didn't want to get my cover blown and also I didn't want to frighten you with who I was until the time was right." Mason said

"I see and were you jealous when you saw Sky with me holding each other?" the princess of Domino asked

"I have to admit I was. It was hard for me to keep my jealousy down all this time. It did madden me when you kissed him, but I couldn't be mad at you didn't know we were engaged, but I am mad at Sky. Part me of me thinks that he knew you were the princess and he knew I was betrothed to you and never bothered to tell me you were found until everyone discovered who you were. He never had the decency we were in the same classes too. Even though I did have a hunch I didn't want to assume and freak you out"

"Wait you went to red fountain?" Bloom questioned 'How come I've never noticed you at any of the parties?

"I did just about until Oritel called my father telling it was time to meet you and I was at them I was just in the background. I was hoping to be able to dance with you at one of them, but you were always with Sky and your friends. I could never get you alone." the prince had said

"Oh. I'm sorry I never realized you were there and sorry-"

Mason interrupted her and said "You don't have to apologize. It's not really your fault anyway alright my dear." He looked into her eyes and held her and whispered "Are you ticklish?"

"There is only one way to find out." Bloom immediately ran away from him and Mason ran after her. Catching up to her he grabbed her and started tickling. "hahaha stop it Mason" Bloom couldn't stop laughing until he finally stopped and they both stared at each other until Bloom leaned in and kissed him passionately. When they were done Bloom said "I love you Mason I really do. Thank you for this evening it helped." Bloom looked into his eyes and her eyes were full of love.

"I love you too, but I don't want you to go to bed." Mason looked at her the same way

"Mason I have to go to bed I have a busy day tomorrow. Remember we have a party to plan." Bloom said and she started leaving

"Bloom just wait. I wanted to give this to you. I was going to give it to you at the engagement party, but I want to give to you now." Mason gave her two small boxes. Bloom opened the two small boxes and inside was a necklace and a ring. "The necklace is my family crest and the ring is supposed to be your betrothal ring." Bloom took off the heart of Eraklyon and Mason helped put her new necklace on and her ring.

"Thank you Mason" Bloom kissed him one last time "Goodnight my prince."

"Goodnight my princess." Mason had replied and smiled as she walked away.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it and I will try and get the next chapter out. Please Review I'm always open to new ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Have a new chapter up. This one is shorter than the last one, but I don't think it's too short. Thanks for all the support and for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 6

Bloom woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She was happy up until she looked at the necklace Sky gave her. She didn't know how to feel. Looking back on the memory Sky told her as long as she wears it she was his. Talking to herself she said "I guess I'm no longer his." sighing she finally had some closure and was happy to be with her betrothed. Bloom got dressed in a simple white dress relieved that she didn't have to wear a corset. Bloom then went downstairs and asked a maid "Excuse me do you know where Prince Mason is?

"I'm sorry you're highness I don't, but your mother wishes to see you in the library."

"Thank you" Bloom rushed to the library to where he mother would be.

Bloom opened the door and saw her mother with Oritel and Mason. "Ah, Bloom you have arrived." Bloom walked toward the group looking at Mason and only Mason

"It's rude to stare." Mason then smirked at her and the couple started holding hands. Then she had whispered back sarcastically "I can't help it you're just so good looking." and then she asked "What is this meeting about anyway?"

"It's some official stuff for the party and the wedding." Mason replied to her

"I see."

"Bloom darling are you paying any attention?" remarked Marion

"I guess." Bloom then looked at Mason and they both started giggling.

"Bloom this is not a joking matter" Marion said "You are going to be married soon and will be queen when I'm gone." Marion said

The fire fairy then said "Yes mother, I'm sorry."

Marion then turned to Mason and said "Now Mason I want to time with my daughter for the day."

"Mom." Bloom whined wanting to spend another day with her love.

"It's alright I understand." Mason then left Bloom's side and as he was walking away he mouthed to Bloom "Behave and Bloom just rolled her eyes at him.

When Mason left the room Bloom asked her mother "So, what are we doing today?"

"I'd figure we'd go shopping for a new dress for the party" Marion responded "and I may have a surprise for you."

"Let's go then." the two royals then left for magix to find a dress.

When they were at the store Bloom saw her friends, Stella, Flore, Techna, Musa, and Aisha. "Oh my gosh you guys are here" Bloom had a group hug "I can't believe you're here. How did you guys know I was here?"

"Your mother told us you were going shopping today, and you know I wouldn't miss a good shopping spree." Stella said

"Thank you mother" Bloom hugged the queen of Domino

"You're welcome daughter. Now I have to go and check on an order. I'll be right back."

"Bloom" suddenly he came out of nowhere

"Sky" Bloom knew exdacly who it was and couldn't believe it "what are you doing here?"

The girls were completely shocked as well. They knew Bloom wasn't seeing Sky anymore and didn't know what he was doing there. Then they all saw Marion come back and Flora said "Uh-oh, Bloom your mother is coming back." Flora said

"Tell I went to the bathroom and that I'll be right back." Bloom then escorted Sky away from the group and found a private area to talk. "Why are you here?" Bloom asked coldly

"Bloom I came to see you. I missed you." Sky said to her

Bloom was at a loss for words. She thought Sky had let her go as she did. "Sky this doesn't change anything... you showing up here. I love Mason." Bloom said this trying to spare Sky from grief.

"Bloom you're being unreasonable. You just met the guy a few days ago." Sky reasoned "We have been together for years and you just want to forget everything thing that we had."

"I don't want to forget it you'll always be in my heart, but if I would've known hum longer. Y'know you could've introduced me to him. He knew who I was all along." remarked Bloom

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sky asked

"You knew Mason was my betrothed didn't you Sky?" Bloom asked and Sky not answering Bloom asked again "didn't you?"

"I did Bloom, but I didn't want to lose you." Sky admitted "I can also see you're not wearing it, you're wearing what he gave to you. Well then I guess you truly have decided where your place is. Well, Bloom then I ask you just one last thing and that is to give me on last kiss." At that point Sky and Bloom wee only a few inches apart and then Sky leaned in and kissed Bloom. Bloom kissed back and loved it, but realized what she was doing and pulled away from Sky feeling as if she was betraying Mason. Bloom was confused once again and didn't know how to fell.

"Bloom it's time for me to leave. I'll see you hopefully in the near future." and with that Sky had left the, while Bloom was trying not to cry.

Bloom then returned to the group and Marion questioned her "Where were you?"

"I was distracted." Bloom lied

"Well since you were distracted I already bought you a dress and we are going to be heading home." Marion said to the princess "and you won't be able to see it until the party."

"Ugh. Fine then let's go home." Bloom groaned to her mother "Bye guys." Bloom had said to her friends

"Bye Bloom." All of the girls said at once

When the two royals were back from shopping Oritel had greeted them saying "Welcome home you two I trust you had a wonderful time."

Bloom was tired and was getting late and said "I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm guessing by that it didn't go so well." Oritel said

"Let's just say she didn't pick out a dress, I had to." Marion told her husband

Once Bloom was in her room she heard something tap on the door of her Balcony. She opened the two door s and stepped out to find Mason throwing rocks. "You just couldn't stay away could you?" Bloom asked him

"Hey, I haven't seen you since this morning, I needed to see you. So are you gonna come down asked Mason"

Bloom then told him "Hmm... you come up here instead."

"Alright I will." the prince then left for a brief second and came back with a leva-bike. Then he flew up to the window with his bike.

"Hey, you cheated." Bloom said to him

"You never told me how to get up here. Now hop on and let's go." the prince told her

Bloom put the helmet on and hopped onto the bike wrapping her arms around Mason's waist and holding on tightly never wanting to let go. "Where are we going anyway?" Bloom asked

"That's for me to know and you to fund out." the prince said to his princess

"Oh, No fair!" Bloom exclaimed

Mason just smirked at her comment thinking to himself 'she's still a teenager'

They had arrived at a spot with a fountain and it had with the great dragon.

"I've never been here before where are we?" the fairy had asked

"No one really knows about this place. Your sister had shown it to me before the attack." Mason explained

"Wait you knew my sister?" the fire fairy questioned

"Of course Bloom. Almost every realm knew of her. She was a kind and caring person and she loved to spend time with you as did I."

"How come you know so much about her?" Bloom asked him

My cousin was betrothed to Daphne and I was betrothed to you. My parents and your parents wanted us to spend time together, even though I was only three and you were still a baby."

"Well, no matter I'm glad I was yours then and that I am now. I love you." Bloom snuggled into his chest and Mason put his arms around her

"I love you too. You were and always will be my princess." Mason replied and kissed on top of her head

Bloom then looked up at Mason and they both leaned in and started kissing each other passionately, enjoying each other. Suddenly Bloom pulled away and said "Mason I don't want to go too fast okay?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing. When you're ready we can." The couple snuggled for a little longer and went back to the castle.

"Well I had a wonderful time I just don't want to say goodnight, not yet." the princess told him

"You need to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Mason said to her

"I know tomorrow is a big day." said the red head "Just one last kiss."

The couple kissed and then Mason said "Goodnight my princess, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mason, I love you," and with that they went there separate ways to their

bedrooms

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how i am doing. I'll also have the next chapter up soon as I already have part of it written


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I finally have the next chapter up. Enjoy reading in a long one too

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning Emilia was ordered to awaken the princess. "Wakey wakey princess it's another bid day for you." Emilia had opened some curtains to shed some light in the room.

"Mhm" Bloom groaned not wanting to get up even though she knew what day it was and was completely excited also at the same time nervous.

"Princess you need to get up and get dressed and have some breakfast. Mason will be there." Emilia said trying to persuade the princess into getting out of bed.

"You mean I don't have to wear a fancy dress?" Bloom asked still trying to get used the customs in Domino

"Of course not, it is after all breakfast." the maid assured her

Hearing this Bloom jumped out of her bed and dressed in some navy blue sewats and a bright pink tank top. "Why are you wearing that princess?"

"I want to be comfortable before I have to get ready for tonight." respecting her decision Emilia left the room, while Bloom put her red orange hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs to the dining hall.

When Bloom entered the room she saw her prince smiling at her, while her mother was glaring at her. Bloom sat down where her place was set, which was next to Mason. "Good morning my sweet." Mason said to her

"Good morning, so are you excited for today?" Bloom asked her prince

"I am thrilled; I have been waiting for this moment for many years." Bloom smiled at him and they were holing hands under the table.

"I just don't know how Sky will react." Bloom said

"He's coming, since when?" Mason asked bitterly

Marion then intruded in on their conversation and said "Mason, Sky was the one to accept the invitation from Eraklyon. It is tradition that the kingdom of Domino to invite every kingdom of the magical dimension to an event like this occasion."

"What about the king, why didn't he accept it?" Mason demanded in a fit of rage

"Mason calm down. Don't worry about Sky I'm over him." Bloom advised him

"Yes I know, but the question is, is he over you?" Mason said to her

Bloom looked at him worriedly and said "It'll be alright."

Mason then replied to her "If he even looks at you I'll have his head." Bloom didn't know what to think she didn't want Mason in a jealous rage at the party and she didn't want Sky getting hurt.

Marion then intruded again saying "Mason why don't you go and calm yourself and I'll have a word with my daughter."

"Yes thank you." Mason then left without a word or action and Bloom just stared at him longingly.

"Bloom I wanted to tell you why the king of Eraklyon didn't accept it and why Sky had to accept the invitation." Marion paused for a brief second and then continued "When your father and I were about the same age as you we were best friends with Erendor. We did everything together, but then I found out I was betrothed to Oritel. Erendor was jealous of this and wanted me to fight against my parents, but I didn't want to. Eventually I fell in love with your father and Erendor was jealous and also angry at both of us. He hasn't forgiven me or Oritel since and broke off relations with the two of us."

"Is that why I can't be with Sky?" Bloom asked

"Yes, I'm sorry you're affected by this as well." Marion said

"It's alright I've learned to love Mason, but I'm worried about him. He's so caught up that Sky might win me over again." Bloom admitted to the queen

"Go to him then and make sure he's alright. We'll get ready in a couple of hours." Bloom's mother said

All of sudden Bloom rushed out of the room to find the person she loved. She looked everywhere for him, but couldn't find her prince anywhere. Then it hit her and knew the one place she could find him. Bloom transformed into her enchantix and flew to fountain Mason had shown her. "Mason are you alright?" Bloom asked

The prince of Melody turned around to see his betrothed in her fairy form. "How did you find me? he asked

"Call it a women's intuition and you're avoiding the question." Bloom said to him

"I just needed time to think and I'm sorry I reacted that way I did. It wasn't like me and I just feel like I'm going to lose you." Mason admitted

"Mason you are never going to lose me not to Sky, not to anyone. I love you and I will forever be yours." Bloom leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek "Please don't be in a jealous rage at our party. I want you to enjoy it. After all we are celebrating us." Bloom said trying to cheer Mason up

Mason smiled at that last comment and then said "I promise I won't be. I only hope Sky stays away from you." Mason then returned the kiss only on the lips and then they both left for the castle.

Back at the castle Marion was looking all over the plae for her daughter Bloom. She had repeatedly asked to all the servants "Do you know where my daughter is?" and none of them had a clue to where her daughter was.

Marion searched and searched until one of the maid said "You're majesty Princess Bloom is out in the garden."

Marion ran for the garden to find Mason and Bloom cuddling each other and sitting happily. "Oh good you brought Mason back. If you don't mind Mason I need to take the Princess and have her get ready for the celebration."

"But mom can't I stay out here a little bit longer?" Bloom complaining to her mother and just wanting to spend some more time with her prince from Melody.

"Bloom you should go." Bloom looked at Mason and Mason reassuring her said "It's okay Bloom, I'll be waiting for you." Mason then gave her a kiss on the cheek and let her leave to go get ready.

"Now let me pull out your dress I had bought for you for this event." Marion then left the room and as she was leaving she told Emilia "Go ahead and run the bath I'll be right back."

"Bloom time to go t into the tub and get you all clean for your party." Emilia told her and Bloom obeyed and let Emilia get her undressed after all it was another custom that on an occasion such as this the lady in waiting would completely serve her.

Once the fairy princess was undressed she headed for the bath tub and climbed in. She patiently waited for Emilia to finish scrubbing her clean. "Time to get out of the tub now princess." Bloom stared at her and then Emilia said "Well we haven't got all day." Bloom then immediately got out of the tub and had Emilia dry her with a towel. "Now princess we need to get your hair done." Emilia then grabbed the hair dryer and dried the princess's hair and then she started curling the red hair. Once she was done curling she put her bangs back and stuck a bobby pin in to hold her bangs back.

Finally the lady in waiting was done and she said "I'm done and you look amazing. Go ahead and take a look."

Bloom got up from her chair and looked and the mirror and said "Thank you Emilia. I love it."

As Bloom said this her mother came in and told Bloom "I have your dress right here." Marion walked towards Blooms queen sized bed and laid the gown on the bed with Bloom following her. Then Bloom unzipped the dress to find a strapless dress with a navy blue bodice and bottom with royal blue lace covering the bodice and the skirt.

"Oh my god!" Bloom shrieking "I love it, thank you mom." Bloom then immediately put the dress on and looked in the mirror then asked "Do you think Mason will like"

"He'll love." Marion said excitedly

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door "Come in" They all said at the same time.

Oritel came in with Mason and looked at the women who were dressed for the party. Mason was stunned and tried to say "Bloom you look-you look-" Mason couldn't finish his sentence, he was too shocked for words.

"Darling you look beautiful." Oritel said to his daughter

"Thank you daddy." She then walked towards her father and gave her a peck on the cheek and then walked towards Mason and kissed him passionately and said "Thank you too."

Realizing the time Marion said "We should head down the guests are arriving and we need to be there." Marion advised them

The two couples went separate-after all it was tradition to announce all the royals and those who were famous at these types of celebration-and the announcer said their names "Announcing her highness Princess Bloom and Prince of Melody Mason."

Within the crowd Stella had said "look there she is."

"They are such a cute couple." Flora said

"and Announcing their majesties Queen Marion and King Oritel" the crowd clapped just as they did for Bloom and Mason

"Mason I want you to meet my friends." Bloom said

"Before I do I would like you to meet my family." Bloom nodded and they went to find the royal family of Melody

"Mom Dad." the two turned to see their son standing in front of them "I want you to meet Bloom princess of Domino and fairy of the dragon fire."

"We have heard so much about you especially from Mason." the King said "here's our eldest son Hunter and I'm not too sure where Galatea is, but of course you know her."

Bloom then said "It's nice to meet you." She then turned to Mason and saw him talking to his brother

"Hey man how's it been? King in training I hear." Mason said

"Well you knew it would happen." Hunter stated

Then Galatea nearly came out of nowhere and asked "So, Hunter what have I missed?"

"Look for yourself." Galatea then turned and saw her Brother and hugged him

"Mason!" She immediately hugged him and happy to see him "I haven't seen you in so long. It's good to see you."

"You too sis." Mason said and Bloom looked at him impatiently wanting to let him meet her friends "Oh where are my manners? Galatea this is Bloom, but of course you already know her."

"It's good to see you Bloom I'm so happy for you and my brother." the blonde told her and almost immediately going back to Mason "So, how are you liking the palace?"

"It's alright of course it's even better with Bloom here with me." Mason smiled as he said this

"Mason we should go find my friends." Bloom said trying her hardest not to be rude during the awkward conversation-or that's how Bloom felt.

"Alright Bloom I'll see you later Galatea." and with that the couple left the princess of melody and went back into the crowd to find Bloom's group of friends.

The couple finally found them and Bloom hugged each of them. "Hey guys I want to introduce you guys to my betrothed. Guys this is Mason."

"It's nice to meet all you girls and specialists as well." Mason said and then he saw the one girl he wasn't expecting to see "Musa is that you?"

In reaction to this Riven tensed up and then Musa said "I didn't think you recognized me."

"Wait how do you know each other?" A jealous Riven asked

"We knew each other when we were little and we became best friends and dated before I went to Alfea and met you Riven." Musa told him

Then Bloom looked at both of them worriedly and reading her like a book Mason said "Don't worry Bloom Musa and I kne w it wasn't going to last. We ended on friendly terms and you don't need to worry about a thing." he assured her "Now I'm gonna go get us some drinks I'll be right back."

Bloom nodded and when he left she asked the group "Has anyone seen Sky around I wanted to how he was doing?"

They all looked at each other and Brandon spoke up and said "No one has seen him. I'm sure he's around here somewhere, but be careful I know for sure Diaspro in here with him."

"Thank you" Bloom went through the crowd looking for Sky and then she bumped into Diaspro.

"Watch where you are going klutz." Diaspro said not even looking to see who it was

"Wow Diaspro I thought you would have more respect for the crowned princess of Domino especially that we are you know on my home planet." Bloom said

"Whatever, and just so you know Sky doesn't love you anymore." Diaspro said thinking it would hurt Bloom

"As it should be, but I'm sure I'm still in his heart as he is in mine." Bloom said reassuringly

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's true. He doesn't care about you and is hurt by what you did to him."

"That's not true." Bloom was done with this conversation. She left Diaspro standing there and headed outside to the balcony overlooking the garden with stairs just to the side to access the gardens and a white marble bench which was the same as the balcony. Bloom sat down and she spotted Sky who had just come outside in searching for her.

"Bloom shouldn't you be inside with the prince of melody?" Sky asked her

"Sky I came outside to get some air. I needed to think about things." She told him

"Okay well what kind of things?" he continued asking

Then Bloom admitted "Who I love."

The two used to be lovers just stared at each other and then Sky leaned into her and she leaned into him and they kissed each other with every emotion they had. Only then Bloom realized what she was doing and backed away.

"Sky I'm sorry, but we can't." Bloom started crying and stepped away from the prince of Eraklyon.

Meanwhile Mason went back to the group with his and Bloom's drinks. "Where did Bloom go?" Mason asked

"We haven't seen her recently. She left looking for Sky She wanted to see how he was doing." Stella admitted to him

Mason cringed at the mane and left the group immediately. He wasn't too sure where she was, but he had a pretty good idea.

When Mason was outside he saw whom he loved crying and then saw Sky.

He rushed towards the two of them angrily and almost punched him in the face but instead went towards Bloom and knelt down so he could see her beautiful face and asked "Bloom are you alright?" Bloom looked at him with her swollen red eyes, but she didn't say anything. Then Mason yelled at Sky with rage "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her." Sky defended

"Somehow I don't believe that." Mason said not letting go of the one he loved

"You really want to know we kissed and Bloom enjoyed. In fact it also happened when she went shopping for a dress with her mother." Sky said]

Then with what Mason heard he pulled out his sword and in response Sky did too and the two of them started fighting

After a while Bloom came to her senses and said "Stop it." she yelled at both of them and they looked at her and said to Sky 'Sky please go back to the party with your date."

"Bloom I won't, I don't want to leave you." Sky said

"Sky please, Mason won't hurt me and I don't belong with you anymore and you don't belong with me." Bloom started crying once again "you belong with Diaspro please just go back in." Sky then did as she requested and left without a word.

Once Sky left Mason asked her "Are you alright Bloom? Did he hurt you?"

Mason asked her

"No, but all he said did happen." Bloom admitted

Mason couldn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. "Mason are you mad? I-I didn't mean to jurt you." Bloom stuttered still crying

"I'm not mad. I'm just shocked and a little confused." Mason told her

"Oh there you two are it's time for the announcement." Marion was outside waiting for them to come inside.

Once they were all inside the couple and the parents walked toward the front of the room "Attention everyone attention, we have an announcement to make. Princess Bloom and Prince Mason are to be wed." The crowd clapped for them, but Sky left during to announcement and Bloom watched him leave not saying anything because she knew she had to let him go

A few hour after the announcement everyone left and Mason said goodby to his family. It was just the fouw rayals in the palace again.

Bloom went straight up to her room not wanting to deal with anymore drama and Mason was pacing the floor in the room he was staying in not knowing what to do, whether he should leave or not. On one side they already announce their engagement and he loved her, but on another she's young and he knows Sky will always be in her hears.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review and I do take suggestions. I'm kind of writing as the story goes


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy reading this. I finally have the next chapter up enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8

It was the next day and surprisingly no one had awakened the princess of Domino. When she was up she looked at her clock and said to herself "Well, that's strange normally I'm woken up by now." Bloom then decided to get dressed and go downstairs.

Meanwhile Marion and Oritel were talking to each other and Marion said "Dear Oritel do you know what's going on?" It seems like Mason and Bloom aren't themselves."

"They both just need time to get over whatever is eating them." Oritel said to his wife not being too concerned

"Alright, but what if Mason were to break off the engagement?" Marion asked

Over hearing what her mother said Bloom was worried and she didn't want her relationship with him to end. She was determined to find him before he made up his mind.

Bloom transformed and flew to fountain with the great dragon, but to her avail he wasn't there. Then she went back to the castle and went to their spot in the garden and then it hit her. She headed up the stairs to the balcony just outside of the ballroom where she was with Sky the night before. "Mason? Mason please I know you're out here. I'm sorry for what I've done I didn't mean to hurt you." Bloom sat down on the bench and started sobbing

"Bloom" the princess looked up to see who it was and she saw the person she was looking for

"Mason, Oh God I look like a mess." Bloom said

"A hot mess maybe." Mason smiled at her

In reply Bloom said "No I'm just a mess you're the one who looks like a hot mess."

"What can I say I couldn't sleep because I had to think things over." he told her honestly

"And what have you decide?" she asked

"That I'm staying here. I can't leave you, it would be too hard for me and I would be lost without you. I love you Bloom and I'm not gonna leave you when things get tough." the prince assured her

"I love you too." they both held onto each other for dear life and they stared at each other for a bit and then they leaned into each and kissed one another.

They both went back into the castle while holding each other's hand. "We've been looking all over the place for the both of you." a maid said "The King and Queen wish to see you both."

"Thank you, oh and where did you say they were?" Bloom asked the maid

"They're in the study you're highness." the maid then bowed and went back to her duties

The couple quickly went to the study and Bloom knocked at the door and she heard her mother say "Come in" Bloom opened the door and heard her mother's voice once again "Ah, Bloom Mason we need to have a talk with both of you and separately. Mason is going to be first and Bloom you will wait outside of the room." Bloom did as she was told and left the room with no word only looking back at Mason up until the door was closed in her face.

"Mason we understand that there are rumors that you are planning to leave." Oritel said

"Wait I'm not-"Mason tried to say something but was interrupted by the king

Oritel then said "Let me finish young prince. If you leave my daughter will be heartbroken and whatever happened I'm sure it can be fixed." Oritel trying to reason

"I'm not leaving your majesty" Mason said finally being able to get it out

"You're not?" Oritel looking confused "but I thought-"

"I know what you were thinking, but Bloom and I made up and we will marry each other no matter what." Mason said "I love her and I would never hurt her intentionally." When he said this Mason thought of Bloom.

"Well then I'm so sorry for misinterpretation." Oritel said clearly but said to himself "I hope Bloom feels the same way."

"What did you say?" Mason asked hearing what the king said under his breath, but not hearing exactly what he said.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just talking to myself now Prince Mason will you send my daughter in I have things that need to be discussed with her." Oritel said to Mason

Leaving the room Mason walked to Bloom and said "Looks like it's your turn."

"Ugh do I have to? I mean I wish I could just stay here with you." Bloom looking at him with longing eyes

"You know you could just forget your father and run off together for the day." Mason said trying to persuade Bloom

Bloom then thought about it and said "I wish my father will have my head and when he does want to talk to me it's something serious." Bloom admitted to her lover

Then Marion came out of the study and said "Oh I'm sorry to interrupt, but Bloom you are needed now."

"That's my cue, I'll see you in a little while my prince." Bloom left Mason's side and went into the study

"Close the door Bloom." Oritel said to the princess

Bloom did as she was told and closed the behind her and sat down. There a was a few minutes of silence and then breaking the silence Bloom asked "What's up dad?" not thinking of how rude it was to speak to a king.

"Bloom do not speak to me that way. Call me father or your majesty." Oritel ordered

"Ugh, dad can we just get to the point." Bloom said not caring about what her father said

"Have you and Mason hit a rough patch?"

"Um..." Bloom said not knowing what to say

"Bloom answer my question." the king demanded

"We did, but everything's fine now. It's none of your business anyway." Bloom said while giving her father attitude.

"It is my business seems how this marriage is the fate of this kingdom and that fate rests on my shoulders." Oritel said getting angry "Now tell me what happened."

"You know that Sky was the one to accept the invitation right? Well, I went out to get some air and Sky followed me outside. We talked a little and that led to a kiss." Bloom looked up at her father, but she couldn't read his face. All she knew was that he was thinking with his hand over his mouth and he was looking down.

All of a sudden he looked up and said "Bloom please continue."

"Oh sorry, I backed away knowing it was wrong and started crying. That was when Mason came out. All he was me sitting and crying on the bench out on the balcony. He snapped and started fighting. After a few minutes I told them to stop and said to Sky to go back inside. I then admitted to Mason what happened and then mother called us inside. Father you have nothing to worry about we've solved the issue."

"You are right I just don't want you to get hurt." Oritel told his daughter

'I've already been hurt before' Bloom thought to herself while thinking of Andy, her past boyfriend, and Sky who she wasn't allowed to see. Then there was Mason who hasn't hurt her yet, but she hurt. Although they were still together and it seemed they solved there spat. "Is that everything dad?" Bloom asked

"I believe so." once Bloom heard this she quickly got up, however before she left the room Oritel said "One more thing, the wedding is set and is in the next three months

Bloom nodded and left the room while thinking 'three months that's so soon' Bloom then walked up to Mason and asked "Miss me?"

"You wish" Mason said in a sarcastic tone

"I see you waited for Me." the princess said

"I told you I wanted to spend the day with you, so what would you like to do? Mason asked his fairy princess

"I don't care as long as it's with you." Bloom said

"That doesn't help much." the prince said

Meanwhile, "Look at them Oritel, they've come a long way." the queen told her husband

"Yes I know and they look so happy. You know we were like that, so young and in love whispering sweet nothings." Oritel said

"We still do and I think it's time we leave them with each other." Marion advised

"I agree, would you care for a walk in the garden?" Oritel asked his wife

"I would love to." The two left the young couple and their merry way out into the garden

"So have you decided where you want to go?" Mason asked while sitting down on the bench of the balcony. The two had walked throughout the castle holding hand and wound up at the balcony

"Hmm...We could go see your home planet. I really want to see it." Bloom told him

"You mean you haven't been there? Mason asked and assuming that she hasn't been to that particular planet.

"I've been there. I just haven't seen very much of it and I would love to see it with you." Bloom told him

"Well then let's go. Mason said

They left almost immediately telling the process's parents where she was going and they let the couple take a ship.

While on the ship Mason told her "I have to warn you, though we might not get off that easy." Mason warned

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked

"Well I never really got out of the palace to see the planet I live on. They don't want us outside. They were actually only a few occasions where we could go outside." Mason told her

"Do you know why?" She asked him

"I never asked my parents." he admitted

"One more question how did you meet Musa if you were never allowed to leave your palace?" Bloom asked

"She was of high nobility when we were kids and she came over to palace to play, but when her mother died her family went bankrupt and had to leave to a different area of the city." Mason explained

"Of course you each other more after that right?" Bloom asked being more curious

"I snuck out of the palace just to see her. My parents found and let her come and have play dates. Then, when we were older we dated until she left for Alfea." Mason explained further

"Okay, but you were and are betrothed to me." Bloom said

"Are you jealous?" Mason asked

Bloom told him "I'm not but could you just answer the question?"

"Alright, this was way before we knew you were alive. We all thought you were dead up until we knew who you were."

He explained to the princess

"I see, one last thing did I split you and Musa up?" the fire fairy asked

"Of course not! It wasn't working out between us and I'm sure she found someone else and..." Mason stopped talking not sure what to say next

"And you found Me." the red-headed smiled at him finishing his sentence and he also smiled at her.

"Princess we're almost there you better buckle up. Oh and one more thing would you like me to let the palace know?" one of the attendants asked

"No, and thank you Gerard." She said

Then Mason told her "You realize everyone's going to notice who you are. You know with you being in the almighty and powerful winx club also the princess of Domino."

"And what about you?" she asked him "I'm sure you're all over the news about the engagement. Plus being the prince of Melody and we're on Melody."

"Well then it looks like we need disguises. Think you could conjure some up?" the prince asked

"I don't have a choice" All of a sudden Bloom made their disguises for them changing their hair color as well. Bloom changed her hair to a dark brown and Mason's to bleach Blonde (Blonder than Sky's)

Once they both were ready they exited the ship and Bloom said as she got off the ship "It's so beautiful here."

"I'm glad you like it. Now c'mon I want to show you something." Mason grabbed Bloom's hand and hurriedly left the ship's are with him in front to show her the way.

Musa was following noticing them. She knew who they were because she knew Bloom's magic. So, she followed them silently to where they were headed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll have the next chapter soon. Also Please review I enjoy reading them and again thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**

**Hey I have a new chapter posted and thank to all who followed and favorite the story and thank for the reviews they are much appreciated.**

**Thank you**

* * *

Chapter 9

Once they were at a spot with a small pond with fresh green grass and a few berry bushes Mason said "This is what I wanted to show you. It's my favorite spot and I discovered it when I was little."

"You played with Musa here after she went bankrupt didn't you?" Bloom asking and sounding a little jealous

"Can stop with Musa? I'm done with her and I've been done with her. I only love you." Mason said and little did he know that Musa followed them.

"You did see her though. Mason you can't lie to me I already know." Bloom said who kept pushing the subject

"If you really want the answer then yes." the prince admitted in an annoyed tone

Musa who was hiding behind the trees and bushed heard the conversation and started sobbing.

"I want to leave." Bloom left Mason and headed for the ship.

Once Bloom left Musa came out of hiding and Mason heard someone crying. Then he realized who it was "Musa what are you doing here?" Mason asked her

"Never mind that is what you said true, because I never got over you. Regardless of being with Riven I still love you." Musa admitted to Mason and in the background Bloom was hiding behind the bushes when she heard Musa

"Musa I'm sorry, but I can't love you." Mason said apologetically to the first girl he ever dated

"No you're not sorry. You left me for what, someone you "love"? Musa made hand motions for quotations

"Musa I do love her."Mason said this to where Bloom couldn't hear him "I'm sorry I hurt you." He went up to Musa and hugged her and Musa held on tight while Bloom was trying not to get jealous. Musa then turned her head and kissed Mason. This pissed Bloom off, but she stayed put waiting for Mason's reaction.

In return Mason stepped back and said "Musa please you're one of Bloom's friends and we can't repeat the past."

You're right I'm sorry I'll leave now. I won't bother you anymore either." Musa said crying while she ran as fast as she could.

Bloom then came out of hiding and said "Mason I'm sorry. I was out of line I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can I'm tired of arguing." Mason said while hugging her to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well that makes two of us." Bloom said letting him hold her

"So, how about we change out of these disguises and head to the palace?" the prince had said

"I thought you would never ask." Bloom said

Then she changed them back into their original clothes and changed their hair back as well.

When they were at the palace Mason said to the guards "Let us through." Mason was not as polite as Bloom was with the people who served her

"Yes you're highness and welcome back." one of the guard said opening the gates for Bloom and the prince of Melody

The two then entered the castle and saw the advisor. He went up to Mason not noticing Bloom and asked "Mason why are you back?"

Then Mason stepped aside to show the red-head fairy princess "Ah, Princess Bloom welcome I was hoping to meet you. You are most magnificent in person." then he bowed and went up and kissed her hand

"Oh why thank you" Bloom replied

"You see how polite she is Mason. You should be more polite to your servants." the adviser pointed out to Mason

"Yeah I'll get right on that. Anyway is there something you wanted?" Mason asked

"Ah, yes we need to see your parents and just you. Your parents need to discuss things with you."

Mason just stood there looking at Bloom as if it was alright to leave "Go ahead Mason." Bloom said urging him to leave

Mason then started to leave her side and as he was leaving he mouthed "You owe me."

All of a sudden Princess Galatea came out of nowhere "Bloom it's nice to see you." they gave each other friendly hugs

"Hey Galatea why aren't you at Alfea? The school year already started." Bloom asked

"I was gonna ask you the same thing weren't you gonna teach freshmen?" Galatea asked

"I was, but then I found out that I'm being married off." Bloom said "Not that I don't mind it. I love your brother."

"Well I'm glad." Galatea replied

"So what about you?" Bloom asked

"I came home for a music festival." Everyone goes to this one even the royal family." Galatea said

"I see that and that must be why Musa is here and why your brother dragged me here." Bloom said

"You saw Musa! I haven't talked to her in a while. Ever since that day she saved my life and we became even closer than before. We knew each other because of Mason and her dating."

"Don't remind me." Bloom said sounding a bit agitated

'Oh I'm sorry me and my big mouth. I understand that you don't want to hear about that." Galatea said apologetically

Then Mason came back and said "Looks like I made I out alive."

"Mason!" Bloom immediately ran to him as if she hasn't seen him in a thousand years "I missed you."

"You know I wasn't gone for very long. What my little sister wasn't very nice company?" Mason teased

"Hey! We were doing just fine without you." Galatea said

"Can't I miss my fiancé?" Bloom questioned

"Of course you can." Mason said

As they were holding each they kissed each other and Galatea said "I think I'll leave you two alone now." Galatea then left the room and once again the two were alone.

The next half hour or so Bloom and Mason were discussing little things with each other. And then Bloom asked "So what was the meeting about?

"Oh it was nothing just my parents interrogating Me." he said to her

Then his parents came out and Bloom curtseyed "Good afternoon you're majesties.' the princess of Domino said with respect

"Good afternoon Bloom. Please we would like to discuss some things with you." the king of Melody said

"But dad I just came out of a meeting and I was going to take her to the festival." complained the prince

"Mason I think I should go. I'll be and it won't be long will it?" Bloom asked

"Not at all" Mason's father said

"I'm sorry for stealing you away from my son like that." the King apologized

"Oh no, you don't need to be. We have plenty of time together." Bloom said

"So you are probably wondering why I asked you to come meet with me." he said

"Well..." Bloom said with dying curiosity

"I wanted to tell you about Musa and Mason." he said

"I already know about them." Bloom replied sounding disappointed

"Did you know they were engaged?" he asked her

"I had no idea." the princess said

"I didn't approve of it they were so young and he completely ignored my request. I also had a feeling you were still out there regardless of everyone else thinking you and Daphne were dead." he told her

"So, what happened to them."

"They broke it off and after a year of not seeing each other, as well as Musa blowing him off, he finally went to red fountain to see her and he found you. He also enjoyed taking classes there."

"So I didn't come between them.

"This is true, but Bloom be careful Musa is a sensitive subject. She is one of the closest girls in life, of course after you and his sister."

"I see." Bloom said "I have no reason to jealous. Musa may know him better than I do, but I have time and he does too."

"Go to him I'm sure he'll want to see you." the king excused her

when Bloom exited the room she had no clue where to look for him. Luckily she ran into Mason's older brother Hunter. "Well, look who it is. Hi Bloom remember me?"

"Actually I have no clue" Bloom said sarcastically

"Aah how could you not remember your fiancé's best brother?"

"I'm kidding Hunter. Now have you seen Mason?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you."

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere "Aren't you a little old to be playing games?"

"Damn, well I'm still holding you to that kiss princess."

Bloom giggled as Mason went to her side and said "I hope he didn't give you too much trouble."

"Mm" Bloom shook her head no and then said "I'm so grateful to have you Mason I love you."

"Hey where is this coming from?" Mason asked

"Nowhere, I just wanted to let you know."

"Alright, I think it's time we leave now. The festival is starting and father will kill me if we're late."

The royal family was at the music festival enjoying themselves as always.

"So are you ready Bloom?" Mason asked

"Yeah" Bloom said confidently

"Hunter interrupted "You know it's not every day you meet people of an entire world."

"Been there done that, are you forgetting I had to save an entire planet and meet its people."

"And are you forgetting that kiss princess?" Hunter persisted

"Hunter" Mason said in a warning tone "leave her alone."

"Boy you sure get jealous quickly." Hunter said

Coming out of nowhere Galatea said "Hunter aren't you going overboard?"

"Hey sis." Hunter said

"Hey Galatea." Mason said

"Hey" she gave them both a hug and said "oh and hi Bloom."

"Hey"

"So, what's up?" Hunter asked

"I wanted to show you something."

"But-"

"C'mon it's high time we leave the two love birds alone."

"Fine." Hunter said unhappily

"Thank you." Mason mouthed to Galatea before she left with their brother

"Alone at last." mason said

"Why doesn't Hunter listen to you?" Bloom asked

"He just doesn't, you're also forgetting he's older and he only listens to Galatea."

"I wonder if he would listen to me."

"I doubt that." Mason said

"Why? Did he listen to Musa?

"Bloom please" Mason said

"Well..."

"Yeah he did but he was jealous. He liked Musa but in the end she chose me." Mason admitted

"I think it's time we take our seats. Where are we sitting exactly?"

"The royal family has their own seating and of course that includes you. C'mon let's go.

"Well, look who finally showed up." the king in training said ""The show started without you because everyone was tired of waiting."

"It's the same stuff every year anyways." Mason said

"Yeah, but it's Bloom's first year and this year Musa is singing."

"Musa is singing? I'd love to see it." Bloom suddenly was jealous, but she also didn't say anything. "Before she starts I'm gonna use the restroom. You'll be alright by yourself?" Mason asked

"Of course, I can handle myself." Bloom said

"I'll be back princess." Mason said departing

"I thought he would never leave." Hunter said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He just pushes my buttons and I couldn't help but notice that you became a green eyed monster." Hunter said

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Every time somebody mentions Musa you tense up." Hunter said "Mason might not notice, but I can read you like an open book."

"Okay fine what else can you tell?" Bloom asked

"I can tell half of you wants to be with another, but I also know that you're not going to leave Mason."

Bloom looked shocked, but came to her senses and asked "If you're such a great judge of character then how does Mason feel about Musa?"

Hunter wasn't sure if he should answer that and then said "I don't know if I should answer that. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Hunter looked up at Mason and Bloom turned around to see him.

"Ask me what?" Mason said having no clue what the two were talking about

"Oh nothing we were just talking."

"Now Hunter wasn't giving you any trouble?" Mason asked

"I can't believe you don't trust me." Hunter said

"I wouldn't put anything past you." Mason said

"Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to watch." Galatea said and the two were immediately quiet

The show started and Bloom was impressed with all of it, even Musa's performance was terrific.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. I have no idea when my next update will be. My last year of high school is coming up and I have summer reading to do I also have a lot of other things on my plate.**

**For the story I need names for the king and queen of melody any suggestions? Also if anyone would like to draw my OC characters pm me please.**

**Reviews are always welcome. Thanks again**


End file.
